


The Russian in the Elevator

by Rebexla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, and sam does not tell him this, because he thinks bucky only speaks russian, but thats not true, idek what kind of au this is, in front of bucky, steve talks about how hot bucky is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebexla/pseuds/Rebexla
Summary: ‘we take the same elevator every day and due to a misunderstanding I assumed you didn’t speak english and I’ve been talking to my friend about how hot you are for three weeks and apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me bc you both think its hilarious what the fuck’ auSteve is under the impression that the guy he's only heard speak Russian doesn't know English. Sam knows he's wrong. Bucky definitely knows he's wrong. But it's funnier if Steve keeps thinking he's right.





	The Russian in the Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during a particularly boring biology class. Or a series of boring biology classes, really. I was pissed and needed something to do to keep me from killing the entire class. So. Here it is.

The first time it happened, Sam was just too shocked to correct Steve. After that, it was just way too funny. They all live in the same apartment building, and in Steve’s defense, there are people from all sorts of backgrounds living here. And the first elevator ride Steve spent with Bucky, Bucky was mumbling Russian into his phone. So it’s not Steve’s fault. It’s Sam’s.

The next day, Sam and Steve left the apartment to head to work. Steve hit the “down” button and waited for the elevator. There was a soft “ding” and the doors opened to reveal a man with dark black hair pulled back into a small bun, the shorter hairs pulling away and framing his face. He had dark eyes and was built, as emphasized by the well-fitted suit.

“Sam, dude, it’s the hot Russian I was telling you about,” Steve said, trying not to stare too obviously. Sam glanced at Bucky, and chuckled.

“Steven Rogers, are you really going to talk like that in front of him?”

“Relax, Sam, he speaks Russian.”

Bucky was blushing, but Steve was too busy trying not to stare to notice.

~

_Bucky: So… your friend thinks I’m hot._

_Sam: Hahahah Oh, man! I don’t know if I wanna tell him you speak English. It’s more fun to watch him embarrass himself._

_Bucky: Let’s see how long it takes him to figure it out. (Or how long it takes me to kiss him, lbr)_

~

It was at least two months. It had gone from Steve talking about how attractive Bucky was to Steve asking Sam if he thought they could make a relationship work with a language barrier. Nearly every morning before work, they would start their day with a discussion on James Buchanan Barnes. Steve even had a favorite suit. (It was the navy blue one.)

One evening, as Sam and Steve made their way back from a boys’ night (pizza and beer at Stark’s), they ran into Bucky once again. The elevator doors opened, and Bucky walked out with a redhead, kissed her cheek, and said what Steve assumed was “goodbye” in Russian. Sam and Steve walked into the elevator behind him and held the door long enough for Bucky to slip back in. Steve gave Bucky a long sideways glance, trying (and failing) to be inconspicuous. This time Bucky was in sweats and a tank, his metallic arm fully exposed for the first time. His hair was only half up, like he couldn’t be bothered to do more than get it out of his face. Steve was conflicted, because goddamn, he looked so good in that outfit, but it looked like he had a girlfriend.

“Sam, Sam, he fucking looks so soft right now. I’m dying.”

“Yes, Steve. You’re in love with someone you’ve never spoken to directly. I know.”

“No, but Sam he has a girlfriend, probably. Did you see her? She was so stunning, and now I know there’s no hope.”

“You don’t know they’re together, Steve.”

And then it happened. Bucky may have panicked a little, thinking if Steve thought he had a girlfriend, he’d stop liking him. So, as the elevator reached his floor, he set the record straight. (Or gay, really)

“Natasha and I aren’t together,” he said, slipping out of the elevator doors.

Sam stifled a laugh, while Steve stood there shell-shocked. They arrived at their floor and Sam nearly had to carry him out. He didn’t speak until they had been back in their apartment for ten minutes.

“He speaks English.”

“Yes, Steve.”

“He heard everything I’ve said over the past two months.”

“I know, Steve.”

“Oh my god, he thinks I’m a creep.” At this, Steve dropped his head in his hands, and let out a groan.

“Nah, come on, man. Bucky’s a reasonable guy. I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re a creep.” Sam didn’t realize his mistake at first. There was a moment of complete silence, Steve’s face changing from confused, to comprehending, to furious.

“Bucky?” he asked, barely containing the anger in his voice. “Are you telling me you knew? You knew him and you knew he spoke English?”

“Listen, Steve, it was-”

“AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME?”

“No, Steve, look, we just thought-”

“HE KNEW TOO? WHAT THE FUCK, SAM. WHAT. THE FUCK. ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW? YOU WERE BOTH IN ON IT. YOU THOUGHT YOU’D JUST HAVE A LAUGH TOGETHER.”

“No, Steve let me explain, okay?”

“…”

“Okay, no matter how I explain this you’re gonna be mad at me.”

“Just fucking tell me what’s going on, Sam.”

“Okay, well I met him a few weeks after we moved in at one of the apartment-wide socials that you refused to go to. I mean we weren’t super chummy, but we’ve talked a few times. And when you said all that in the elevator the first time, I was a tad bit shocked at your behavior. And after that I just thought it’d be fucking hilarious, man. And it was.” By this point, Steve had calmed down a bit. Now he was just pouting. Sam couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re an ass. Now I have to walk down the stairs every morning before work.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad. He’s cool. Hey! We should invite him over for dinner or something!” Sam suggested happily.  Steve glared at him. “You know what?,” Sam said, “I’m texting him right now.” Sam tapped the screen of his phone for a moment. “Tomorrow night. Dinner. You will be here and you will flirt.” On his last point Sam taps his phone one last time with purpose and gazes pointedly at his roommate.

After a beat, Steve relaxes his death stare.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at sapphicheroes.tumblr.com and send me prompts. Lbr, I probably will never get to it but I'll try?


End file.
